


"I'm pregnant with my billionaire Ex-Boyfriend's Baby"

by WonderfulWaterfall



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex Sex, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWaterfall/pseuds/WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: Takes place before they got married and when Blair was starting to work at Waldorf designs.Chuck and Blair have broken up. Blair finds out that she is pregnant but instead of telling him, he finds out from other people.Chuck Bass is not letting Blair Waldorf leave him out of his baby's life.Blair Waldorf is pregnant with her billionaire ex's baby and this is just the beginning of a long pregnancy.





	"I'm pregnant with my billionaire Ex-Boyfriend's Baby"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Enjoy :)

After they had broken up Blair had gone to Paris with Serena, then she took a leave of absence from Columbia even though she had just started. Everyone thought this had to do with Chuck Bass bringing a certain Parisian blonde back with him.

Only Blair knew the truth. When she had come back to New York, Serena and Blair had been preparing to go to Columbia then Blair had started to feel ill. Then tired... all the time. Blair went to the doctor, where he made her give a urine sample which came back as positive for pregnancy.

The calculations rushed through the Blairs head. The last time she had sex was with chuck so he was definitely the father. They had sex at the end of June and now it was the middle of August so she must be about 7 weeks. The doctor then confirmed Blair's pregnancy.

 

"Well Miss Waldorf I can confirm you are about 8 weeks along"

 

She was eight weeks pregnant with Billionaire Chuck Bass's baby.

Blair then did the only thing she could think of. She fled to Paris.

* * *

**PARIS**

When Blair got to Paris she straight away told her father, there was no way she couldn't.

 

"Daddy I'm sorry it didn't call before coming to Paris"

 

"it's not me you should be apologising to, Charles is the baby's father whom you fled from without telling him that you were pregnant with his baby"

 

"Daddy can I stay here-"

 

"No, Blair bear you can't you need to go back to Charles and tell him what happened before you wait too long and this situation gets worse"

 

"It won't daddy, he'll never know because I'll be here" 

 

"Blair as soon as you stepped into that doctor's office and were confirmed pregnant, don't you think someone would have seen those documents or you entering the doctors office and called Charles"

 

"Daddy that doesn't make sense-"

 

"think about it Blair Bear, you are billionaire chuck bass's pregnant ex-girlfriend, your breakup was plastered all over page 6. Everyone knows that you broke up about 6 weeks ago which makes this obvious to anybody that you are carrying your Billionaire ex-boyfriends baby"

 

"Daddy-"

 

"Go home Blair Bear"

 

" Mother blocked my card, I don't have any money"

 

"your mother blocked your card, why?"

 

"She said that she wasn't paying going to pay for Charles Bass's baby when he was a billionaire and she wanted me to get rid of it and when I refused she told me to get out of her house and that she was cutting me off until I got rid of my mistake"

Blairs eyes cast down to her stomach where her hand was slowly caressing her barely there baby bump. Harold softened after seeing his daughters love for the baby.

 

"Blair bear come in"

 

Blair crossed the front door entrance of her father's chateau and made her way to sit on the sofa next to roman who was petting handsome.

 

"Belle Blair! Welcome, what are you doing here?"

 

Harold then proceeded to tell Roman about Blair's pregnancy and how Eleanor froze Blair's account and how Elenor was the one that had made Blair an account while he took care of Blairs trust fund which she couldn't open till she was 21.

Blair was still only 19 so she officially had no money. Harold then went on to say that he would not help his only daughter lie and not tell the father of her baby about the baby.

He told her he would let her stay for a while to recuperate from the shock then he would send her on a flight right back to New York and if she wanted to ignore her baby daddy then go for it, but it would be a whole lot harder in the same city.

 

"Daddy thank you for letting me stay but mother changed the locks she doesn't want me in there, where will I sleep daddy?"

 

"remember when I said it will be harder to avoid Charles, well this is one of the ways it'll be hard"

 

"Daddy I'm not going to Chuck's hotel-"

 

"Well, Blair bear I don't know what else you can do but go to -"

 

"I'll go Dorota's"

 

"She just got a new baby-"

 

"Well were family and there isn't anything else I can do"

 

"Blair what if I put you in a hotel, not forever but until your 10 weeks along"

 

"Daddy is 8 weeks now and you said I can stay awhile-"

 

"I meant awhile as in 2 or 3 days Blair"

 

"Fine daddy, why even bother ill just go back to new york now and stay in the hotel for 2 weeks. Then I guess I'll be on the streets" Blair said dramatically.

 

"I know you won't because of your relationship with Charles, Blair if you said jump he'd reply how high"

 

"Daddy "

 

"You know its true but anyway ill book your ticket to go back tonight, stay for dinner though Blair bear Roman made ratatouille and chocolate souffle for dessert and I'll Print off a plane ticket for you "

 

"Okay but only because I know where you keep your macarons"

 

Blair scurried off to the kitchen to retrieve the macarons leaving Roman and Harold to laugh at what looked like Blairs hurry to fulfil her first craving.

 

After dessert Blair made her way back to the airport and headed to new york but then she remembered she had a bass to avoid.

* * *

**New York**

After Blair landed she went straight to the hotel her dad had booked for her, the booking was at the ritz so it was overlooking central park. When she got into the hotel room she went and unpacked her suitcases, she then kissed her phone one last time and then she took her limited edition Louis Vuitton peach monogram Eden speedy 30 bag.

 She knew her dad had chosen that hotel because she was very likely to bump into anyone from the Van der wooden, Humphery or Archibald family and then they would most definitely go and tell Chuck. Oh, and there was also the possibility of running into the basshole himself.  

Then Blair proceeded to make her way to the nearest pawn shop. Seriously Blair Waldorf couldn't have been more scared when she walked in, Blair hadn't gone to a more upmarket pawn shop but rather one she knew that chuck would never find out about her pawning her belongings.

What was Blair doing in a pawn shop? She was pawning her phone and her limited edition Louis Vuitton peach monogram Eden speedy 30 bags. Blair felt like crying it hurt so much to part with her jewellery and her favourite bag.

She didn't want to show up to Columbia with no jewellery so she was only going to pawn a few pieces and she made up for the money she would have gotten from the other jewellery pieces with her bag.

One of the pieces Blair hadn't been able to part with was her Erickson beaming necklace that chuck had gifted Blair for her 17th birthday which was also the day after they slept together.

After Blair had pawned her items she went straight back to the hotel and suddenly it hit her. She really shouldn't have pawned her phone, she had no way of booking obg-yn appointments and she also couldn't check gossip girl to make sure she wasn't going to run into the basshole.

She did, however, make $1475 so when her dad did eventually stop her staying at the ritz she had some backup cash. In New York, though that wouldn't last her very long.

Blair then unpacked the remainder of her belongings and she realised that she had only brought 3 dresses, 2blouses, 3 skirts, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 bags, her ricks beaming necklace and some pearls.

She realised now that she was 8 weeks pregnant with Chuck's baby, she just needed to rest, even for just a week.

So she turned the tv on and ordered some Chicken noodle soup. The thought of how terribly unclassy chicken noodle soup was made her stomach drop, it wasn't something Blair Waldorf would eat. It was something however, a pregnant Blair Waldorf would eat. She was snuggled up in her complimentary robe from the hotel and had put on a movie to watch with her soup. Blair could get used to this, even if it was only for a little while.

 

* * *

 

**One week later**

 

Blair was now starting to get her life together. She had enjoyed spending time at the spa and eating room service but now she had to focus on her baby.

Blair then realized she hadn't thought about booking obgyn appointments when she pawned her phone. She would just have to go to the obgyn and book the appointment there.

Blair got ready to leave she slipped out of her robe and into a burnt orange mini dress with a tight button-down bodice and a flowing skirt the dress was showing off Blair's swelling breasts, maybe being pregnant wasn't all bad after all, Blair thought.

All she had to do was get out of the hotel and not get recognised when she was going to the obgyn.

She needed a disguise. All she could think of was her huge sunglasses. They would have to do.

* * *

 

As soon as Blair got out of the hotel. She realised that someone had leaked the results and the paparazzi knew. Everyone probably knew.

 

Paparazzi were shouting at her and cameras were flashing at her. Blair was stunned and just couldn't move until she felt a firm but gentle grip on her elbow pulling her through the swarm of Paparazzi.

When she was finally away from the flashing lights she realized who had pulled her out.

It was Charles Bass.

 

"Blair it seems we have a lot to talk about"

 

"What are you talking about ?"

 

Chuck indicated with his finger to her stomach while stepping forward, getting closer to Blair. 

 

"Leave me alone chuck, who even told you?"

 

"Kitten, as soon as you left your doctor, I had half a dozen people calling me up about the information they thought I may like to know about my Ex-girlfriend"

 

 "Its none of your business chuck-"

 

"Actually Blair I think its all my business as this is the heir to the Bass fortune, granted he or she has come a lot earlier than I thought our first child would"

 

"Wait you think about us having kids? No, I don't even know what you're talking about chuck"

 

"Let me ask you a question kitten, are you pregnant with my child?" Chuck questioned.

 

Chuck smirked his way through the question as if to say HA you're pregnant with my baby after I slept with Jenny, got a poor French girl as a girlfriend and now I'm always gonna be a part of your life!

 

"Yes, but you don't have to have anything to do with it"

 

"I would prefer if you wouldn't talk about my offspring like an object Blair"

 

"Well I would prefer if you stayed out of this whole situation Charles."

 

"Blair I let you have your little panic and run to Paris, I knew your father would send you right back to me Blair, he even gave me a phone call practically begging me not to desert you"

 

"He didn't, my daddy would never-"

 

"Blair please don't lie to yourself, all that denial isn't good for the baby. Come now kitten you and I have arrangments to discuss"

 

"Arrangments?"

 

"Well you are having the bass baby, the heir to my fortune"

 

Blair followed chuck to his limo in which they were driving to discuss their baby. 

Blair knew she had to put her foot down, this was her baby, not Bass industries. 

As they went into chucks penthouse she moved to sit on the sofa where chuck then offered her a glass of water. He told her he knew about her financial problems and offered to help pay for the best team of doctors and help get everything for the baby ready. Chuck only had one condition, he wanted Blair to live in his penthouse.

 

 

She was not going to live in her Billionaire Ex-Boyfriend's penthouse.

This was not happening.

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )
> 
> OH, and when Roman said Belle it's French for Beautiful! Just in case you were wondering...


End file.
